


[vid] Little Things

by fiercynn



Series: fiercynn's solo vids [5]
Category: Lovesick | Scrotal Recall (TV)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, I will refer to this show as Scrotal Recall with my dying breath, Multi, OT3, Scrotal Recall is absolutely what Luke would name a show, Video, recruiter vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercynn/pseuds/fiercynn
Summary: My friends, they never let me down. (aka, Season 1 of Scrotal Recall in all its OT3-ness.)





	[vid] Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This vid premiered at the [BP 2018 Vidshow](https://bitchinparty.dreamwidth.org/117418.html), but I actually made 95% of it, uh, three years ago? And then the remaining 5% just never got made, even through two more seasons of this delightful show, until I decided I wanted to finally release it into the world. 
> 
> Endless thanks to TheWrongKindOfPC for, well, _everything_ \- getting me into this show, this ship, and this song, and providing amazing insights, feedback, betaing, and encouragement as this vid was being constructed. Thanks also to scribe for betaing and for suffering through a few episodes of the show despite how much it hits her embarrassment squick! 
> 
> (on that note: if you saw this vid at BP and are wondering if you needed a new OT3, hit me up - this show may or may not work for you, but I adore it and would be happy to talk about it anytime!)
> 
> The song is "Little Things", by Bad Ideas. Run time: 2:26.

[Watch on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/265068481)

password: _bucketlist_

Download: [@mediafire, 297 mb, mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v9ql35ld7a9oc76/LT%2C%20fiercynn.mp4)

rebloggable post [on my tumblr](http://fiercynn.tumblr.com/post/173007815620/password-bucketlist-little-things-a-lovesick)


End file.
